


White Harbor

by daisy (Lea12)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy
Summary: He feels a presence and he turns to look who dared to come near him and the presence, a tall girl with long brown hair in a braid.She shoots him a look he isn't sure he can define and orders her drink.
Relationships: Viserys Targaryen/Wynafryd Manderly
Kudos: 1





	White Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Will you pretty please fill out these forms? It's fanfic/ship stuff, writing block stuff, some other things... Pretty please? Please? I'll be incredibly thankful.
> 
> https://forms.gle/JxVmkji4ZkujBA5S8

Viserys hates going to the North. He hates the _cold_ , he hates _freezing_ , he hates _snow_ , he hates _the people_ , he hates _everything_ about North.

He doesn't even understand why he had to go here with Dany when Aegon and Rhaenys are old enough to keep an eye on her.

It was Rhae's idea and what college student goes to the land of ice and snow for their spring break? _Rhae_ , who has spent every summer in _Dorne_.

They finally reach White Harbor and fuck, it smells _awful_ , like _fish_.

"Alright, so you can go check us into the hotel and we young people will look around the city." Rhae says, popping her gum and he shoots her a glare, but the deal suits him just fine.

* * *

Hotel room is boring and he ends up babysitting his sister, his niece and his nephew at a club and rethinking his life decisions. He is halfway through getting his Master's, he should be enjoying his free time and getting drunk and ending up in a threeway, having _the time of his life_.

 _Not_ babysitting his brother's children and his own sister in North in a club he would never look twice if Rhae wasn't the stereotype of a college girl. Babysitting, more like watching their drinks as they're groping or being groped _by_ someone.

He misses Dorne. At least there Tyene or/and Arianne kept him occupied so he didn't have to watch his sister and niece and nephew doing _that_.

He feels a presence and he turns to look who dared to come near him and the presence is a tall girl with long brown hair in a braid. She shoots him a look he isn't sure he can define and orders her drink.

He can feel her itching, since he isn't saying anything, barely looking at her and she looks at him, another undefined look, but she's quick to check him out, but she doesn't say anything.

But their bodies _are_ touching, _slightly_ , and she's leaning against the bar, hands crossed and on the counter as his elbows are touching hers, since he is facing away from the bar _(it's not like they won't order a new drink when they come, alright?)_ and he can _feel_ the heat radiating from her body.

She follows his eyes, catching the sight of Dany's silver-blonde hair and Aegon's blue hair he refuses to stop dyeing, but hair color means nothing when they look way too much alike, like Rhaegar.

"Your siblings are having fun." She says and he scoffs.

"The blonde girl is my _sister_. Blue haired guy is my nephew." He explains and she hums, nodding.

"And Rhae?"

"My niece. I know, I'm way too young to be an uncle to them. Wait-"

She smiles, almost laughing. "I'm Wyn. I saw your... _family_ while they were doing a complete tourist act and decided to show them this city through the eyes of a local."

He looks at her and he wants to groan, cursing Rhae in his mind. "How much is Rhae paying you to keep me busy so she can hook up without me dragging her back to the hotel?" Wyn laughs.

"She's not paying me. I saw you're alone and you're way too pretty to be alone in a club."

He scoffs again. "You call _this_ a club?"

"I'm sure King's Landing has way better clubs that are more your scene. I'm thinking, maybe a goth one, like where they pretend they're vampires or one of those where only super rich socialite kids are allowed?" He smiles at that and she smiles back.

"Woah, he _smiles_." She teases, beautiful smile dancing on her face. "Tell me, bleach blondie, do you dance?"

"This is not _bleached_." She laughs at him again. "Yes, I _dance_. Waltz, foxtrot, tango, salsa..."

"Okay, we get it, bottle blonde, you're posh." She's teasing him again, smiling and he goes on to say something, but her hand goes to his biceps. "We can join them on the dance floor and you can make the world laugh with your club dance moves _or_..."

" _Or_?" She smiles at him, matching him in the slyness of it, leaning onto him.

" _I_ can _show_ _you_ White Harbor during night."

He ends up on the docks, wasted as he will ever be on a mix Wyn got him to drink, laughing along with her, hands around her exposed waist.

"It smells of fish here."

"Nobody cares what you think, posh bottle blondie. _Literally_. _Nobody_." She says, slurring over her words, wasted as he is.

"You're _wasted_." He teases, smelling her hair and she laughs.

"So are _you_."

" _Yeah_." He agrees, hand still on her waist, _warm_ , his face apart from hers enough that he can lean in and pull away if he decides to kiss her.

" _Yeah_." She agrees back, breathless, her hand on his arm. They're looking at each other, their shallow, synchronized breaths mixing.

He leans in, because she's beautiful and he likes her voice and she laughs at him and teases him and he's wasted enough to believe love at first sight is real and that's what this _is_ , not hormones and alcohol and existential crisis, and then they're kissing, sloppily, laughing through the kiss, tongues exploring and his fingers go to her shoulder, slowly moving the sleeves of her black top off.

He ends up fucking her on someone's yacht, who she says is her friend's, laughing at her jokes and coming with her laughter in his ears and the smell of her perfume as his head is buried in the crook of her neck, her fingers going through his hair and his hands gripping her hips.

He looks at the water moving, the stars and the moon, and the calm of the night and he kisses her, fingers moving through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they end up dating and moving together and she keeps making him laugh and he goes club dancing on her birthdays because it makes her laugh and they live happily ever after together and have very hot sex.
> 
> I'm horny and sad and the only guy I can ask for phone sex won't have it with me.
> 
> Random strangers on the internet, how are you doing?


End file.
